Believe musings
by pattim28
Summary: short chapters from various characters
1. Chapter 1

Roman had Nina's drawing pulled from storage. He set in his office and stared at it for hours. It had been a few years since he looked at it.

So why now?

Why did what Joshua foresaw bother him so much. Joshua had issues like many of the subjects. He didn't always get it right.

Joshua was wrong.

But he pulled the drawing out of storage after 3 years and what Joshua said now was what Nina had seen.

And Nina was the best.

There was never another like her.

Until Bo.

Joshua was right.

Roman had to act before that street kid, that petty thief took his property.


	2. Chapter 2

Tate didn't like kids.

He didn't have anything to do with kids. The universe told him ten years ago he was not meant to be near kids.

So why him?

Tate didn't like kids.

So why did he feel connected to this little girl?

Why did this mouthy nosy kid remind him of things he hadn't felt in a decade?

Tate didn't like kids.

He couldn't wait to stop babysitting.

So why did he panic when the mercenary came for her? Why in those moments was he willing to die or go back to jail for Bo?

Why did he worry so much that the mercenary or explosion had hurt her?

He didn't like the tightening in his chest when Bo said she was scared.

Tate wasn't meant to be near kids.

So why did this one kid make him protective?

Tate couldn't figure out the attachment for a kid he just met and why did he panic when the cops tried to take her. Why couldn't he catch his breath or take his eyes off the kid when they tried to separate them.

What was it about Bo and what was wrong with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Channing didn't like Tate.

She didn't know Tate at all but she didn't like him.

Everyone else had failed in protecting Bo.

All 20 candidates could not do it. They quit or got caught and/or killed.

Winter was certain Tate could do the job better than anyone.

Channing didn't like Tate.

Winter thought Tate could do the job better than anyone else and that meant her.

Tate was not better than her.

Channing could hack and control traffic lights, security systems in seconds. Channing could break into a government facility and free Bo. She could get into the main frame of a prison and break a death row inmate out.

Tate couldn't do a smash&grab without getting caught or hurting someone. But Winter believes in Tate.

That's what bothered her most.

Channing didn't like Tate.

Winter was her teacher. He was Channing's mentor. She wanted his praise and belief just as much as her own father.

But Winter's believed in Tate and that Tate was the perfect one for the job.

It grated.

It grated so much Channing couldn't see that Tate was Bo's father and she was stronger with Tate. She could become stronger and not deteriorate like others have.

She couldn't see that if she had the job she would not be as useful. She wouldn't be able to keep them from getting tracked. She couldn't use computers or get them out of jams if she was the one running place to place. The job was for a parent and Channing did not want to be Bo's mother. Friend or big sis yes but she did not want the day to day job.

It took Atlantic City for Channing to figure out that Winter picking Tate did not mean he didn't favor her. In fact, it meant that he trusted Channing most of all. Winter trusted Channing with all of their lives. It was up to her to keep Orchestra and the Feds off their trail.

Her mentor needed her.

With Tate in the picture, Channing was still Winter's right hand man and that is what Channing wanted most of all.


	4. Chapter 4

He was nervous and scared. He was scared she would be disappointed that it was him. He felt ashamed of himself and unworthy of her. He thought she deserved more.

And that was why Bo could forgive Tate and Milton for not telling her about her dad.

Her dad.

Tate was her dad.

Bo could feel the overwhelming amount of emotions Tate was feeling.

All of them.

The fear, self-loathing and the love. He loved her and he didn't want to be anywhere else but by her side.

The last two mattered the most.

Tate was her dad.

Bo should've known.

Bo was mad at herself for not figuring it out.

It made sense.

She dreamed Tate was her dad.

The butterfly was at the hospital when they meet.

Bo realized she felt it when they met.

She remembered waking up thinking what's that smell and then looking up thinking: hey there you are.

They were connected. She felt it when they met and even when he was mean.

Tate was her dad and he didn't have to worry because Bo was happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Tate wasn't a killer.

He never wanted to hurt anybody even in his thieving days.

Ok he might want to hit some people but he wasn't a killer.

Not even Jack who set him up. Jack who let him spend seven years in prison alone and had no problem with letting him walk the dead man's walk.

Tate was no killer.

He didn't want to do it even on the boat when Jack's betrayal was revealed and Jack was actively trying to shoot him.

Tate was no killer.

He was good once.

Tate was good with his mom and with Nina. He was still angry and had his walls up but he wanted to be good again.


	6. Chapter 6

~I'll give you everything I have.

Teach you everything I know

I promise I'll do better~

Tate was good once.

He was good again.

Tate was where he belonged

He had a connection that most people spent their whole lives looking for

Tate was no killer.

He wasn't a killer but for the first time in his life he'd do it.

As he held Stanley, he couldn't the image out of his head.

She had looked scared and screamed in pain.

He had just found her and now he was going to lose her.

He sucked at tuck ins but Bo now always asked for him not Milton to tuck her in.

Bo was down, bleeding and not moving.

Tate was no killer

But if Bo didn't make it, He would kill Zepeda.

~With every heart beat I have left I will defend your every breath

And I'll do better

Cause you are loved

You are loved more than you know~


	7. Chapter 7

He could have had a regular home.

A home with a backyard and swings.

A home with a living room, playroom and did things like camping trips.

He could have been run around, thrown around and played with in dirt.

He could have had any other kid in the world.

But Stanley was glad he was Bo's

Stanley was loved.

Bo was the best and even though he had seen things at Orchestra that made him want to be anywhere else. He never wished to belong to anyone else but Bo.

Stanley was a member of the team. He was part of the family.

Tate was new but Stanley liked him. Even when they bickered, Tate had Bo's back

Tate now tucked them in every night.

Stanley was in Tate's hands when they worked on Bo.

Tate felt what Stanley felt. If Bo was gone, they wanted to go with her.

Tate suggested Orchestra.

Stanley almost had the same thought. Orchestra scared him. But whatever it took to bring Bo back, even Orchestra was worth it.

Bo was unconscious but Tate put him in her arms and in that moment Stanley knew Bo would come back to them.

Once she did come back, Tate and Stanley would have her back and protect Bo.

Stanley thought it was time Winter filled Tate in completely about Orchestra: what they wanted from Bo, how they trained their subjects and the shocks they gave Bo.

Stanley would talk to Bo when she was awake. It was time the whole team had the whole picture so they could fight together.


End file.
